Persona: Ai no Saga!
by Kino Sanada
Summary: Cuma cerita cinta para karakter persona 3 and 4, oneshoot! Chapter 1 is Yukari x minato, request another pairing if u like! ;p *emang ada yang mau?* chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1: Yukari x Minato

Chapter 1: Yukari x Minato

Song: Change Me - MEIKO

_Kenapa aku disini.. Kenapa aku sendiri.. Aku.. Selalu dijauhi... Apapun alasannya..._

_Tidak ada orang yang mau melihatku lagi... Aku sendiri..._

_Apakah ada seseorang yang mau mengubahku... Seseorang... Tolonglah aku..._

Di sekitar Paulownia mall, Aku terus duduk di bangku air mancur, aku membaca buku, lama - lama aku bosan... Cih, sejak minato pergi.. Aku selalu sendiri... Wajar saja... Aku menyukainya.. Ah tidak, aku mencintainya... Tapi dia harus pergi.. Apa itu tidak menyedihkan?

"Eh liat, itu takeba" seorang murid berbisik ke temannya.

"Iya, kita scoring di yuk!" temannya itu bisik lagi.

"Mau coba? Heheheh"

akhirnya 2 murid itu mendekatiku. Aku segera beranjak dari bangku dan pergi tapi...

Aku terlambat.

"hei nona manis~ mau ikut denganku bermain tidak?" mereka mulai menggodaku.

"Lepasin gak!" aku mengamuk, mereka tambah ingin bermain..

Seseorang... Tolonglah! Minato... MINATO!

Grep

"Lepaskan Yukari" Seseorang mencoba menolongku, eh, itu kan...

"mau coba-coba hah?" Murid itu melawan pemuda yang coba menolongku.

"Kita lihat saja" pemuda itu membawa pistol dang mengarahkan ke murid2 itu.

"huh? S-screw ya!" murid2 itu pun pergi. Pemuda itu taruh kembali pistolnya.

"Kau... Minato?" Aku memberanikan diri bertanya.

"OH! Yukari ingat padaku?" Minato kaget.

"Tentu saja... Ba...ka..." Aku menangis, menangis sebanyak mungkin. Aku pun memeluk minato, dia... Kembali.. Lagi...

"eh eh.. Yukari kok nangis?" Minato kaget.

Akhirnya kami ngobrol di changall cafe (bener gk nih nulisnya? = =")

"Minato! Kukira kau sudah... Eh, lupakan" Yukari seruput coffee miliknya.

"Meninggal? Aku tau kau mau ngomong apa, yah itu juga tidak bisa kupercaya.. Aku hidup kembali saat jiwaku dijemput elizabeth... Dengan tubuh ini lagi, elizabeth mengizinkanku" minato tersenyum, sudah lama aku tidak liat ia tersenyum.

"lho? Berarti tubuhnya diambil dari kubur?" Yukari syok, minato _facedesk._

"bukan, elizabeth membuat replika tubuh yang baru, tapi tenang, aku ini tetap manusia kok..." minato tertawa cemas.

_Tolong ubah aku... Tolonglah minato... Aku..._

"oh iya, anggota SEES yang lain kemana?" Minato bertanya.

"err... Sudah... Bubar... Yang lain pindah ke inaba, sedangkan aku menetap disini... Aku sebetulnya ingin pindah ke inaba, mungkin seminggu lagi.." aku menghela nafas.

"Aku ikut boleh?"

Aku tersedak kopi mendengar jawabannya.

"kenapa yukari? Si-sini!" Minato lap bibirku dengan tisu yang ia ambil, dengan pelan...

Mukaku merah.. Bagus...

"Minato! Aku bisa sendiri kok!" aku menyambar tisunya.

"e-eheh, maaf" minato menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"nanti aku tinggal dimana? Aku sudah gak tau mau kemana lagi..." Minato bingung.

"Ikut aku ke Dorm saja, mau? Tapi cuma ada koromaru dan ken... Setelah seminggu, kirijo group akan menutup dorm-nya..." aku bicara sambil memainkan jariku di cangkir kopi.

"mmm, besok kau ada waktu? Mau temani aku sebentar?" Minato malu - malu

"eh?" Aku terbelak mendengar jawabannya.

"ayolah yukari! Boleh ya?" Minato menggegam tanganku. Aku blush lagi.

"baiklah deh.." aku tunduk.

"Alright, besok kita ke gekkoukan!" Minato tersenyum.

"ngapain?"

"lihat saja nanti..."

_Aku ingin berubah, ubahlah aku... Tolong ubahlah aku.. Aku tidak peduli, aku ingin menjadi orant yang kuat..._

(Gekkoukan Rooftop)

"Karena minato disini, aku sekalian panggang kue ini kemarin, dia suka tidak ya..." aku senyum2 memikirkannya.

"Yukari! Sini!" Minato melambaikan tangannya.

"Haii!" Aku segera kesana.

Aku lihat pemandangan yang cerah, lebih cerah daripada saat kita masih harus menggunakan persona...

"indah bukan? Aku mau kau pegang ini" Minato memberiku kotak kecil. Apa ini?

"coba kau buka" minato membukakannya, Aku kaget bukan main, ini kan..

Cincin.

"Yukari, aku tau, saat jiwaku masih disana, kamu menangis tanpa henti saat aku tidak ada, aku merasa bersalah waktu itu, aku ingin mengubahnya, segalanya, aku ingin dirimu yukari... Jadilah milikku... M-maukah kau?" Minato blushing. Aku juga ikut blush...

"minato..." Aku menangis. Menangis dan memeluknya lagi, kali ini lembut, ia balas memelukku, aku bersumpah akan menemaninya...

Kemudian minato mendekatkan bibirnya.. Semakin lama... Akhirnya kami pun ciuman, ciuman pertamaku, apakah ini juga yang pertama untuk minato?

Seminggu kemudian kami pindah ke inaba, dengan ken dan koromaru...

Hidupku baru mulai disini, Ayah, aku tidak sendiri, aku bisa ubah diriku...

FIN

- Author side -

Kuma: UWOOOH? Tumben gk ada bagian 'itu'nya!

Kino: Gubrak! Kuma mikir apaan hah?

Yosuke: Pikiran kuma kan kotor, biarkan sajalah...

Chie: apa chapter selanjutnya giliranku?

Kino: hohoho yes! Dengan Yosu! Chie x Yosu 4 eva! XDDDD *ngacir*

Chie: PERSONA! Kejar kino baka!

Kino: ampun chie-nee chan! Aku belum punya personaaaa! DX *kena bufudyne*

Yosuke: Ampuni sajalah, lagian, kau senang kan?

Chie: *blush + ngangguk2*

Kino: brrrr... Aku.. B-b-b-baiklah, k-kh-khalo mau r-request shi-shilakan... Pairing apa saja... *pingsan kedinginan*

Kuma: *melongi kayak orang bloon*


	2. Chapter 2: Minako x Minato

Chapter 2: Minato x Minako

- Author Hola holo side -

Kino: Holaz! Dateng lagi! XD

Shadow Kino: *Kalem aja minum teh*

Minato: Pairing kali ini...

Minako: What? *Reflek Pukul kepala author yang sedang minum teh juga*

Kino: Ohok! Ohok! Sante mbak! Ini Atas Request ... MinaHamu ! XD

Oke, sekalian Author Balas Review! ^O^

MinaHamu : Oke oke! You love that pairing yes? :), Eh? Mau MinaSou juga? *Tampang pedobear* *Digiles Traktor*

Natsu D. Zero : Hohohoho~~~ Ternyata ada juga yang request pairing fav. Saia! XD Chap.3! okie dokie!

Sp-Cs : Anoo Saaa~~ jangan sopan-sopan sama aku! panggil aku kino-chan okey? *Ngarep, Digebuk*

Okay! Let the story begin! Mwahahahahahah! *plak!*

Minako Hasegawa, Kelas 2-F SMA Gekkoukan, Cewek yang polos, namun baik hati, pintar dalam segala hal, Persona users juga! Populer Dikalangan Lelaki, Akihiko Sanada, Aragaki Shinjiro, Junpei iori saja sampai jatuh hati~!

Namun, 1 hal yang paling ia benci

Minato Arisato, Cowok populer yang juga Satu kelas dengannya, Selalu berusaha mengejar Minako, walaupun agak tsundere, tapi dia selalu jujur kepada Minako.

hari ini, Minato punya rencana!

(Sepulang sekolah)

"Ikut aku sebentar" Minato mulai menarik Tangan Minako, yang padahal mau diajak pulang bareng akihiko dan Shinjiro.

"He-hei! Apa apaan Sih!" Minako ngamuk, sudah berapa kali dia digituin sama Minato.

(Di Rooftop)

"Ngapain kesini?" Minako pengen keluar, cuma ditahan Minato.

"Ng... Minako, Aku Suka padamu, Kenapa kau tidak pernah jawab?" Minato berusaha supaya minako mau jawab.

"Udah kubilang kan? Aku gak suka sama kamu!" Minako mulai tsundere nih *Plak!*.

"Jujur, Apa kau betul benci padaku?"

Minako tertegun sebentar, setelah itu ia tidak berkata apa-apa.

'Kau juga suka padaku kan?" Minato berbisik ditelinga minako. Minako blush.

"E-eh! SEENAKNYA!" Minako Menendang Perut Minato, Minato pun tewas ditempat *Dikeroyok fans Minato*.

"Awas ya kalau kau berani lagi!" Minako Pun turun, ia berlari secepat mungkin agar bisa kabur, namun ia lupa satu hal...

Mereka kan Se-asrama, Persona users pula.

Minako kunci kamarnya, menghirup nafas sebanyak mungkin, habis itu ia terkapar di kasur.

"Huh, Minato pembawa sial! Rencanaku sama Aki-senpai jadi kacau kan~" Minako meluk bantal kasurnya.

Tapi kali ini wajah minato serius, ia benar suka padaku, tapi bukan gini juga caranya, Begitukah?

TOK! TOK!

"Minako? Ini aku, Chie" Satonaka Chie, Sahabat Minako mengetuk pintu, alhasil ia buka.

"Ng, Ada apa Chie-chan?" Minako menggaruk pipnya yang tidak gatal itu.

"kau ada masalah sama Arisato?"

Alhasil Minako menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Masuklah" minako melebarkan pintu, mengizinkan Chie untuk masuk.

Suasana yang cerah, begitulah kamar Minako, Sayang, Pemilik kamarnya gak Secerah kamarnya.

"Ng... Minako, tadi Arisato-san Bilang...

"Ng? Apa chie?"

'Arisato, dia..."

"Ih! Kenapa?"

"Dia ... Jadian Sama Yukari" Chie diam sebentar, tunggu, Minato?

...

"Apa? Beneran! Baguslah!" Minako terhuyung - huyung.

'Jangan senang dulu, dia juga bilang begini "mulai sekarang Aku tidak ingin melihat muka Minako lagi"' ...

...EH?

(Esoknya)

Yukari sepertinya tampak mesra dengan minato, Minako tidak menghiraukan tapi, entah mengapa ada yang hilang...

Beberapa Hari lagi Summer Vacation...

Katanya pergi ke Yakushima.

Aku siap-siap tidak ya...

(5 Days later..)

"Umii! Umii!" Yosuke dan Junpei bernyanyi layaknya orang gila *Author Digebuk FG Yosuke + Junpei*.

Sendari tadi Minato dan Yukari berdua melulu, Mereka bareng-bareng mendengarkan musik.

Apa... Aku cemburu?

(Sampainya di Yakushima..)

"Ayo Berenang! Yang mau balapan berarti taruhannya Es Serut!" Semua orang Sudah ke pantai, Aku tidak akan kalah!

"Yahuuuuuuuuuuuu! Dingin! SEGAR!" Semuanya bermain di lautan, di pinggiran, Minato dan Yukari Sudah mesra-mesranya.

Ukh! SADARLAH! Dia sudah punya pacar! Kenapa kamu sedih?

... Aku memang sedih kok...

(Day 1, Barbeque TIme)

"Yosu! Yang mana Udangnya!" Junpei bakar-bakaran dengan semua Persona-users.

"Aku makan!" Chie tersenyum simpul.

Aku hanya duduk dikursi, Makan Barbeque-nya, sementara merenungkan pikiranku sebelumnya.

Apa benar aku membenci minato? Apa benar aku ...

Yeah, aku jatuh ke minato kan... Tch, sial

.. Kalau kuakui dia memang keren. Begitulah.

baiklah, aku harus.. berusaha merelakannya.

(Several days later, Before Leaving yakushima)

"ARISATO!" Aku berlari mengejar minato yang sedang bersama yukari, tapi aku tersandung dan jatuh.

"Eh?" Minato lihat yang dibelakangnya, Minako toh... ia kembali menoleh kedepan.

"MINATO-KUN!" Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri memanggilnya minato, dan itu membuatnya terbelak.

"... Apa maumu?" Minato tidak melihat kebelakang.

"... Apa betul minato membenciku?" Aku membentaknya keras.

"... Bukan urusanmu"

GREP! Aku menarik tangannya.

"he?" Minato kaget.

Aku Reflek mencium bibir minato, agak kasar, ini bukti bahwa aku tidak membenci minato, makanya...

"Aku gak mau bohong! Aku Suka minato-kun!"

...

Akh, didepan semua orang... Chie pasti dalam hati bilang "Kau berhasil Minako", kalau yg cowok..

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah?"

Kalau yang cewek reaksinya.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Aduh, yukari pasti marah... Aku pun melihat sebelahku.

Eh? Ia malah tersenyum?

"pfft... ahahahah!" Minato tertawa lepas.

"Akhirnya minako mau ngaku!" Yukiko, Rise dan Teddie malah menyoraki.

"he? Eh?" Aku celingak – celinguk gak jelas.

"Etoo, gomen Minako-chan, yang pas aku bilang Minato dan yukari pacaran itu..." Chie menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Itu hanya perangkap supaya minako mau mengaku!" Yukari ikut tersenyum.

"tapi minako berhasil merebut ciuman pertamaku.." Minato blush dan menatap mataku.

"Kau itu kan tsundere" Rise menepuk pundakku. Ugh...

Aku memerah, semerah Lobster yang baru matang, Aduh saking malunya...

Minato menarik tanganku, ia pun mencium pipiku.

Eh?

"Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadinya pangeran tuan putri ya..." Minato tersenyum kearahku.

"J-jangan menggombal!" aku tidak berani menatap mata biru minato.

"Hey ayo! Pacarannya nanti aja! Yuk pulang!" Junpei menyadarkanku yang dari tadi terpaku.

"eh iya!" Minato dan aku pegangan tangan.

Yup, itulah Liburanku di yakushima yang mendebarkan...

(FIN)

- Author Hola – holo side -

Kino: *Mojok*

Shadow Kino: *Tampar kino* nape lu mojok2. Lu udh gagal untuk **MinaHamu **tau gk?

Kino: Iya ah iya! Guagale pol!

Shadow kino: *facepalm*

Para investigation team + S.E.E.S: KAMI PULANG!

Kino: gyaaa! Sembunyi! *sembunyi di midnight channel bareng shadow*

Kuma: Are? Author hilang kuma..

Junpei: yeah..

Chie: yasudah, kita istirahat yuk...

SEES + IT: See you on next chapter!

Note dari author: MINAHAMU! Maaf! Kino gk bisa lanjutin, jadinya oneshoot! QAQ gomenne! Lain kali Kino nulis Souji x Minato *Dikasih Great seal sama minato*


End file.
